teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Heartless/Transcript
: STILES: Previously on Teen Wolf... : LIAM: The Ghost Riders, how do we stop 'em? : LIAM: We can find a person to absorb the lightning. : NOSHIKO: Whatever happens will be your responsibility. : THEO: Where's my sister? : HAYDEN: You killed her, remember? : THEO: I can help. I know about the Wild Hunt from the Dread Doctors. : THEO: Where's Stiles? : LIAM: You remember Stiles? : SCOTT: --To not tear you in half right now. : THEO: Somehow, I don't think we're gonna hug this out. THEO'S UNDERGROUND PRISON / THEO'S MINDSCAPE : TARA: whispers Theo... : TARA: whispering Theo.... : TARA: whispering Theo... : TARA: echoing Theo... : THEO: No, Tara, don't. : TARA: Theo... : TARA: Theo... : TARA: Theo... : THEO: It's okay. You don't have to stop. TITLE CARD & OPENING CREDITS MCCALL HOUSE : MALIA: GRRRR! GRRRRR! RAWR! : THEO: It's okay. You don't have to stop. : MALIA: furiously Trust me-- I won't. : SCOTT: Malia, enough! : SCOTT: Slow down, okay? He's going back into the ground. : LIAM: You can't. He remembers Stiles. : MALIA: furiously Scott remembers Stiles. Lydia and I remember Stiles. : LIAM: The Dread Doctors knew all about the Wild Hunt. He can help us. : SCOTT: exasperatedly Or, he could kill us. : LIAM: He's my responsibility. Noshiko gave me the sword. : THEO: sighs It's so awkward when Mom and Dad fight. : LIAM, MALIA & SCOTT: simultaneously Shut up! : HAYDEN: You both are right. If Theo tries anything, we'll send him back to the Skinwalkers. But, for right now... : SCOTT: his head He goes back now. : THEO: Except Liam's the one with the sword... : EVERYONE: simultaneously Shut up! grabs Liam by the wrist and leads him into the living room to talk, leaving Malia, Hayden, and Theo in the back room. Malia walks toward Theo, forcing Hayden to step between them to stop her : HAYDEN: Malia... : MALIA: Can you give me a second alone with Theo? : HAYDEN: Why? : MALIA: So I can kill him. : THEO: Okay, look-- I know that there's mixed feelings all around, but I might be your only option to stop the Wild Hunt. : MALIA: Let's kill him. : LIAM: What, you don't trust me? : SCOTT: I don't trust him. Do you? : LIAM: No... But I think we can use him. : SCOTT: Remember who he is. He got into your head and you tried to kill me. And when that didn't work, he did kill me. And Tracy... and Josh... and his sister. : LIAM: But this might be our only chance to get Stiles back. : SCOTT: Can't we just try to find somebody that we at least trust? : LIAM: This might be a mistake, but you don't know that yet. And you made mistakes when you were learning to be an Alpha. : SCOTT: Yeah, I made a lot. But we don't have time for mistakes. I can't lose Stiles. : LIAM: So, we should try anything we can to save him... Right? Even Theo. : SCOTT: sighs Convince me. : LIAM: I can put you back in the ground any time. : THEO: You also need a transformer that can handle five billion joules of electricity. I know where to find one, and I can show you how it works. I'll tell you if Malia promises not to kill me. : MALIA: Grrrrr... : LYDIA: She promises. : MALIA: offendedly No, I don't! : MALIA: We're really gonna do this? Trust him? : HAYDEN: You got a better idea? : MALIA: I've got an idea. It may not be better... But at least it's not him. STILINSKI HOUSE : CLAUDIA: Noah? Come out of there. : STILINSKI: Did you know about this room? Why was it sealed off? : CLAUDIA: The previous owners probably did it. I... People do crazy things. : STILINSKI: What if this was his room? What if this means we had a son? : CLAUDIA: Noah... : STILINSKI: Claudia, this could be the proof we're looking for. : CLAUDIA: There are so many simple explanations for why this is here. But "We had a son we've forgotten" is not one of them. : STILINSKI: Aren't you curious? : CLAUDIA: No, I'm not. You're making yourself crazy. I think we should leave it alone. : STILINSKI: sighs I can't. BEACON HILLS PRESERVE : LIAM: This was a bad idea. : HAYDEN: It's not a bad idea. : THEO: It is a terrible idea. I told you where the transformer is. I told you how it works. I don't need to be there when it all blows up. : HAYDEN: irritably It's not going to blow up! They ride the lightning. We can use that to catch one and keep him there until we figure out what they want. It's a good idea. : THEO: You're trying to catch a Ghost Rider. A million things can go wrong. Terrible idea. : LIAM: The bad idea was bringing him back. Scott's right. This was a mistake. : HAYDEN: You took a risk. We took a risk. But it was the right thing to do. I believe in you. : THEO: You guys want me to leave you alone? : THEO: Oh, that's right. I can't. : HAYDEN: We better hurry. TRANSFORMER SHED : HAYDEN: proudly You did it. : MASON: Of course we did it. : THEO: This thing can transmute the energy from a lightning bolt. Even successive strikes. : SCOTT: Mason, are you sure this is gonna work? : MASON: Well, whatever's inside this cage is shielded from any outside electrical current. So, the Ghost Rider won't be able to use lightning to escape. : COREY: We put a lightning rod on the roof and connected it to that conduit cable, drawing the Ghost Rider to that spot. : MASON: We can't send him directly in because the cage neutralizes electromagnetism. Lightning will just bounce off of it. Which is the same reason it'll hold him in. : SCOTT: If the Ghost Rider lands here, how do we get him in the cage? : COREY: We have to lure him in. : SCOTT: Bait? : HAYDEN: I'll do it. : HAYDEN: It'll be okay. I'm faster than you. : MASON: As soon as Hayden's out, Scott and Liam, you guys close the gates. And then I'll put down a barrier of Mountain Ash. : COREY: I'll be on the roof to take down the rod. : MASON: We'll be on the lookout for any other Ghost Riders. : LIAM: What do you think? : SCOTT: I think it's the best idea that we have right now. : THEO: As long as everything goes perfectly and he doesn't escape and kill us all. : HAYDEN: And you transformer works and the whole place doesn't catch on fire. : MASON: And there isn't a catastrophic solar flare. : SCOTT: Let's do it. : MASON: Okay. BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : MELISSA: He has third degree burns over ninety-percent of his body. I should be telling you to say your goodbyes. : MALIA: It's Peter. I don't need to say goodbyes. I need you to fix him so we can find out what he knows about the Wild Hunt. : MELISSA: Remember who you're dealing with. Your father is a ruthless conman who always has a devious plan to hurt everyone around him. What happens when he gets up out of that bed? You got a plan of your own? : MALIA: I have a plan. I don't know if it's devious. : MELISSA: shrugs At least it's a plan. : MELISSA: I can't promise this will work. : MALIA: You said he was dying anyway. What does he have to lose? : PETER: I can hear you. I'm not dead yet. : PETER: I think they put that there to protect me. Glad to see you're obeying hospital protocols. : MELISSA: Your daughter asked me to treat you. : PETER: In exchange for what? : MELISSA: Told you you needed a plan. : MALIA: She helps you, you help me. : PETER: That's a bit open-ended. What if I don't agree to your conditions? : MALIA: I leave you for dead. : PETER: sighs So, what exactly do you know about our kind of medicine? : MELISSA: I know about the Nine Herbs. : MALIA: Think it's working? : MELISSA: Should be. Looks painful enough. Peter heals, Melissa and Malia help him walk into the elevator, each of them with one of his arms around their shoulders. Peter, clearly happy to be healed and impressed by Melissa's skills as a healer of supernatural creatures, looks at her with interest : PETER: You know, we never did have that second date... and Malia, unamused by his flattery, simultaneously roll their eyes and let go of his arms, causing him to fall to the floor MARTIN HOUSE : NATALIE: Still thinking about how to prove the Riemann Hypothesis? : LYDIA: I'm thinking about a dead kid I met in Canaan. : NATALIE: confused Dead? : LYDIA: He drowned in 1985, : NATALIE: Okay... : NATALIE: sighs Go on. : LYDIA: His mom conjured him to fill the void she felt after the Wild Hunt passed through Canaan. : LYDIA: Mom... What if Sheriff Stilinski is filling a void? What if he's filling it with Claudia? : NATALIE: You think Claudia's dead? No, I just saw her. : LYDIA: So many things don't make sense. She had a fatal disease, but then she's fine. She says her Jeep was stolen twenty years ago, but its Stiles'. Oh, you should have seen the look on her face when I peeled back the wallpaper. She wasn't just angry, she was scared. Like she was protecting a secret. : NATALIE: Okay. If this is true, then... Maybe Sheriff Stilinski needs this. Maybe it's his way of coping. : LYDIA: What if Claudia being here is preventing him from remembering Stiles? : NATALIE: Lydia... If Claudia isn't real, you don't want to be the one to tell him. TRANSFORMER SHED : SCOTT: grunting Come on... : THEO: groaning Keep closing it. : SCOTT: roaring RAWRRRRRRRRR!!! : SCOTT: Go! Go! : SCOTT: It worked! : LIAM: We did it. : SCOTT: Yeah, we did. STILINSKI HOUSE : STILINSKI: You knew about it, didn't you? God, it was on the blueprints. It was here when we moved in. That was eighteen years ago. : STILINSKI: Lydia? What is it. : LYDIA: Nothing... : STILINSKI: I don't understand how you knew this was here. If you want to discuss the possibility that I had a son... I'm listening. TRANSFORMER SHED : THEO: Now, what do we do? : SCOTT: Try and talk to him. : LIAM: Mr. Ghost Rider? : LIAM: throat Mr. Rider? We'll let you out if you tell us how to get our friends back. : SCOTT: Everyone. We want everyone back. : LIAM: Tell us how to get 'em all back. : THEO: scoffs This is the plan? : LIAM: anxiously There wasn't a plan for this part of the plan. : SCOTT: It's okay. Look, we got him trapped. He can't get out. We just have to figure out how to communicate with him. : SCOTT: Maybe he can't hear us. : LIAM: Maybe he speaks an ancient language. : THEO: Maybe he only responds to pain. : LIAM: Or fear. : THEO: Nothing's gonna scare this thing. Look at him. He's a walking corpse. : LIAM: Something's wrong. Why'd he stop trying to get out? : GHOST RIDER: RAWRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! : THEO: Did he just call for backup? : LIAM: When Corey made the Ghost Rider visible at the party, another one showed up. : SCOTT: We have to figure out how to talk to him... or else get the hell out of here. BEACON HILLS PRESERVE : HAYDEN: Where's Corey? : MASON: He's over there. : HAYDEN: impressed How did you know? : COREY: shocked How did you know??? : MASON: There's a refraction of light around your silhouette that I can always see. I don't know, it probably has something to do with pheromones or some other chemical interaction. It's my only power... Finding you. : COREY: Do you see anything on your end? : HAYDEN: No, it's all clear. : MASON: I wish we knew what was happening. : MASON: Anything? : HAYDEN: They can't get him to talk. suddenly remembers something : MASON: ...They were communicating. : COREY: Who? : MASON: I was wrong about him. Well, no. I was right about him. Actually, I was wrong about him, but I was right about the wrong thing. : COREY: chuckling Okay, who are we talking about here? : MASON: Parrish. Remember how I thought that the Ghost Riders were scared of him? At the party? I think he was actually trying to communicate with him. FLASHBACK-- MCCALL HOUSE, A WEEK EARLIER the party at Scott's house in [[Sundowning], Parrish, in his deputy uniform, is standing with his gun aimed at a Ghost Riders' head] :: PARRISH: On your knees! Ghost Rider continues to walk toward Parrish until the barrel of his gun is just inches away from his forehead, all the while making a strange grumbling noise through his scarred mouth :: PARRISH: On. Your. Knees. Ghost Rider continues to make the strange noise before giving him one last look and teleporting out of the house through a strong gust of wind END FLASHBACK BEACON HILLS PRESERVE : MASON: We need Parrish. STILINSKI HOUSE : STILINSKI: So, wait a sec. So, this woman, "Lenore," she conjured up her dead son? : LYDIA: She was the only one left. She had to fill a void. So, she filled it with her son. : STILINSKI: And you saw this kid? : LYDIA: We all did. He was real. He was there. But... : STILINSKI: But what? : LYDIA: She was there when everybody was taken. She saw it happen... But she didn't wanna believe it. She wanted to believe in her son. : STILINSKI: What are you trying to say? You think Claudia is not real? : STILINSKI: scoffs You think I made up a phantom wife? : LYDIA: You're afraid to remember him. : STILINSKI: She's a flesh and blood woman. She's real. Everything else here is just... Is just speculation. Conjecture. It's just, it's a theory based on a-on a ghost town. : LYDIA: tearfully You don't see anything? : STILINSKI: I see a deeply disturbed young woman. : LYDIA: You're afraid to remember him because you're afraid of what it means. : STILINSKI: Why do you care so much if I remember him? : LYDIA: Because you loved him. TRANSFORMER SHED : THEO: That's progress... : LIAM: Ask him how we get everyone back. : PARRISH: Tell us how we get everyone back. : LIAM: What was that? : SCOTT: Did he say something? : PARRISH: He said "Hellhound." : THEO: Is that a good thing? BACKROADS OF BEACON HILLS : PETER: Take the next left, cut over to the highway, and then don't stop. : MALIA: We have a deal. I'm not leaving without Stiles. : PETER: You're so very loyal, Malia. And that is an overrated quality. BEACON HILLS PRESERVE : PETER: You know, I was in pretty bad shape when you found me. I don't really have a clear picture of where I was. : MALIA: I marked the territory. : MALIA: Visually. I marked it visually. But we didn't see where you came out. : PETER: It's a supernatural rift, Malia, it's not the Golden Gate Bridge. I doubt we can even see it, let alone get through. This is a horrible waste of time. : MALIA: You promised me. On your death bed. : PETER: I just saw a kid get burned alive trying to escape the Hunt! You try and save Stiles, he's gonna die the same way. Humans can't get through. : MALIA: Then we'll find another way to get him out. But first, we have to get in. : PETER: You have no self-preservation instincts! How are you my daughter? TRANSFORMER SHED : SCOTT: Ask him again. : PARRISH: What do you want from us? : GHOST RIDER: echoing We are the Wild Hunt. We hunt forever. Those who hunt with us hunt forever. : LIAM: What does that mean? : PARRISH: Tell us what you want. : GHOST RIDER: echoing We are the Wild Hunt. Those who hunt with us hunt forever. : THEO: That clarifies things... : SCOTT: What do we have to do to get everyone back? Do you want something from us? : LIAM: Why's he looking at Scott? : THEO: He figured out Scott's the Alpha. : SCOTT: There must be something you want. : GHOST RIDER: echoing There is only the Hunt. No one resists. No one escapes. : SCOTT: If they can't be bargained with, we're gonna have to fight 'em. : SCOTT: I'm coming for my friends. I'm coming for everyone. I won't stop. I'll never stop until we get everyone back. Ghost Rider says something in his rumbling language that no one seems to understand except Parrish, whose face goes blank as though he's in a trance : LIAM: Parrish? What's happening? : THEO: uneasily Scott... Ghost Rider's voice continues to rumble what seem to be orders until suddenly, Parrish begins to transform, the flames bursting out from within his body slowly consuming his clothing. His eyes are blazing their fiery orange-red color as he takes a deliberate step forward, resting his foot on the mountain ash barrier, which causes it to burst into blue flames as its mystical properties are burned away : THEO: What is he doing? : SCOTT: He's gonna set him free. BEACON HILLS PRESERVE : PETER: I think you need to admit that you have an unhealthy attachment to Stiles. : MALIA: Grrrr.... : PETER: Would you please try to behave like a human? : MALIA: I need Stiles for that. : PETER: Why? Is he your human crutch? : MALIA: He's my anchor. : PETER: I'll get you a new anchor. : PETER: He's not coming back. He was hunted. He got caught. : MALIA: You don't believe that. You risked your life to bring us his keys. : PETER: I risked my life to escape the Hunt. Not to reunite sentimental teenagers. : MALIA: You wanted us to know about Stiles, and Canaan. You were warning us. : MALIA: This is where we found you. : PETER: Like I said, there's nothing here. : MALIA: You're not even looking. : PETER: You can't just poke around and expect to find a supernatural train station. : PETER: Do you hear that? in the preserve, Hayden is focusing all of her energy on using her supernatural hearing to detect any incoming Ghost Riders. When Mason approaches her, they both shrug at each other in frustration : HAYDEN: Nothing. : MASON: Same here. : MASON: How do you think it's going? : HAYDEN: I bet it's working TRANSFORMER SHED : SCOTT: Hey! Hey, Parrish! Parrish, stop! : PARRISH: RAWRRRR! : SCOTT: grunting No! : LIAM: Yeah, we need to do something. : SCOTT: Yeah... On three. : SCOTT: One. Two. Three! and Liam use all of their super-strength to shove Parrish out of the shed before he can burn through the mountain ash barrier. The two take off when Parrish starts running away on foot, leaving Theo to recover in the shed alone. After a moment, Garrett Douglas walks through the door, looking smug : THEO: Have you been here the whole time? Douglas speaks, its in his natural German accent, indicating he has been pretending to be American all this time : DOUGLAS: How could I stay away? : THEO: Maybe you should tell them who you really are... Hauptmann. BEACON HILLS PRESERVE : MALIA: It's them? : PETER: Yeah... And, judging by the sound, we don't have a lot of time. : MALIA: For what? : PETER: For you to run. : MALIA: You're leaving me? : PETER: I'm saving you. : MALIA: But if we can hear them, it must be close. : PETER: There'll be another chance. Go now! Malia, run! Go! TRANSFORMER SHED : DOUGLAS: Break the barrier. : DOUGLAS: Break the barrier, or I'll rip you in two. : DOUGLAS: It's been a long time. : DOUGLAS: Grrrr! RAWR! BEACON HILLS PRESERVE : PARRISH: Don't follow me. TRANSFORMER SHED : HAYDEN: angrily What did you do? : THEO: stuttering It was Mr. Douglas. He ate his brain. : LIAM: Scott was right. I was wrong. I'm sending you back. : SCOTT: It wasn't his brain-- Mr. Douglas ate his pineal gland. : MASON: It couldn't have been Theo. These murders have been going on for weeks. : LIAM: Guys...? His whip's gone. BEACON HILLS PRESERVE : COREY: Mr. Douglas? What are you doing? : DOUGLAS: Something I have been waiting to do for a very long time. END CREDITS Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season 6 Category:Season 6A Category:Unfinished Transcripts